


Defensive Architecture

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [78]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Himring, Siblings, The Noldor, necessity is the mother of invention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Curufin: two sons of Feanor and a fortress yet to be built.<br/>With an epistolary epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> Note on names: Curufin (also: Curvo, Curufinwe), Maedhros (also: Russandol); reference to Nolofinwe (Fingolfin) and Feanaro (Feanor)
> 
> On B2MeM prompts see below.

‘You want me to turn this hillock into a mountain?’ asked Curufin, regarding the high hilltop of Himring with a scepticism that perhaps it didn’t quite deserve. ‘Who are you taking me for? Aule?’  
  
‘No,’ said Maedhros patiently. ‘I do not want you to turn it into a mountain. What I said was that Hithlum has barriers already that are defensible and we made use of them as we found them: the Ered Wethrin and also the Hills of Mithrim. These lands here are not so well defensible by nature. But if the Valar can raise the Pelori as a defence—and Morgoth can raise Thangorodrim—so can we make barriers, in our own fashion. But I am taking you for a Noldo, not a Vala!  
  
Indeed, if all I wanted to do was to turn Himring into a mountain, I would not need your help, Curvo! All I would need is a great many Eldar carrying a great many stones up this hill and piling them up on top of each other—although I doubt it would be the best use of our time.  But we are Noldor, Curvo, and we do not aimlessly pile up rubble, we build!  
  
I want walls, Curvo—walls to defend us against our enemies and walls to protect us against the weather of the world for I do not think winter will be kind up here. Since we came to Middle-earth, you have devoted much thought to perfecting the weapons and armour we had devised in Valinor. Now think stone, not metal! Make me a shield for a whole people rather than a single warrior! Can you do it, son of Feanaro? For if you are not willing to try, I will go ahead without your help!’  
  
‘You will do no such thing!’ said Curufin. ‘Show me those plans of yours! Give!’  
  
He grabbed the scroll proffered to him, unrolled it and shook his head exasperatedly.  
  
‘No, no, no! Those splendid walls of yours are likely to fall down on top of you if you do that! Here, here and here! You could… Let me think…’  
  
He stalked off muttering, scroll in hand, to inspect the hilltop more closely. Already, in his mind, the fortress of Himring was beginning to rise like a fair crown on the hilltop’s forbidding brow, surpassing anything he had built before...  
  
Maedhros smiled. Curufin had taken even less persuasion than he had expected.  
  
  
_To my lord Nolofinwe, High King of the Noldor in Endore, his nephew Russandol, now of the Marches, sends cordial greetings and I hope my letter finds you safe and well._  
  
_Our project of construction at Himring proceeds apace. Curufinwe has just revised the plans again, incorporating a few tricks he learned by studying Dwarven masonry during a recent visit to Belegost. With the building style Curufinwe is now developing, I trust we shall not only succeed in making Himring a place of strength fit to hold against any assault from Angband, we can also make use of it elsewhere to reinforce the natural defences other locations might offer._  
  
_With my letter, I enclose another series of sketches made by Curufinwe’s hand and humbly request you, uncle, to cause copies to be disseminated as widely as possible among my cousins and your other commanders, if it so pleases you…_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Prompt 1 (by Erulisse alias Engarian):  
> Maedhros and Defensive Architecture:  
> The elves have left Valinor and arrived in Beleriand, a land of opportunity surrounded by enemies. How did elves who grew up in a land without need for major fortifications know/learn enough to build fortresses strong enough to withstand the forces of Morgoth as well as link to other fortifications, creating a line of defense across the landscape? Did they consult with Sindarin warriors? Did they have an intrinsic understanding of thick walls, arrow slots, draw bridges, portcullis entrances, etc? Was one style duplicated in all of the buildings by each "king" (brother) or was each construction totally distinct. Let your imagination go wild. At least one of the Sons of Feanor should be featured, but it doesn't have to be Maedhros.  
> Prompt 2 (by Amy Fortuna alias Starbrow):  
> Image Prompt: Fortress on a hill  
> http://starbrow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1107/13196  
> Picture looking straight up at the side of a fortress on top of a rocky hill. Could be Himring?  
> (Picture is of Edinburgh Castle, taken by me - a fairly unique angle, as it was taken from the train line directly below the castle, one day when a train I was on stopped for a while.)


End file.
